


Pheonix Drop Princess (ON HIATUS FOR TIME BEING)

by Diana_GravityFalls



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Minecraft, Aphmau's Minecraft Diaries - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Pheonix Drop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_GravityFalls/pseuds/Diana_GravityFalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiyana is thought to be a normal girl, living life alone with no family in Scaleswind until she finds out from an anonymous source that she has a twin sister. All she is given is the name Aphmau. The journey for Aiyana starts by travelling to far lands in search of her sister, meeting people along the way. Even meeting the supposed man of her dreams that will come back to bite her in the butt. She is given the opportunity of a lifetime for adventure and Aiyana should've just stayed at home. No adventure of a lifetime is worth all the pain and suffering she got from it.</p><p>(This story is currently going to be on hiatus as I need to do a lot more studying for this. This story mainly focuses near the ending of season 1 and focuses more on season 2, so I need to gather more information on everything and wanted season 2 to be finished before uploading again. I may be back in a couple weeks to a month. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, you'll just have to bear with me for the time being.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

A long time ago, in a small village of Danthrope, a woman was heard wailing from inside her house. No one panicked, because for she was currently in the process of giving birth to a child.

Everyone was doing their normal business around the village, patiently waiting for the news of the newborn baby. Inside the house though was a different story, the mother had given birth to not one, but two children. She was happy, but knew it wasn’t going to last very long. They were coming for her and her children, very soon.

She handed the older child to her most trusted guard, telling him to bring her to a village far away and keep her safe.

“You’re splitting the children, my lord?” The head guard stated, flabbergasted.

“I do not want to split them more than anyone, but I must to ensure the safety of the two. They cannot ever be found and brought together. It is saddening, very much so, but the fate of the world rests on those two staying apart,” the mother sobs quietly. “Take Aphmau and go. Now!”

The guard nods curtly and leaves the house, bringing the newborn baby away from Danthrope, hoping to find a good family to take her in.

As for the other child, the woman carefully placed her into her son’s arms. “Take Aiyana and go to Scaleswind. Look after her, like I know Jered will with Aphmau. I trust you, my beloved son. Keep her safe.”

“I will mother. You promise me that you will stay safe as well,” he chokes up, tears threatening to fall.” Okay?”

“I will try. I love you. You must go now if you are to make it out of here safely, Michael.”

Michael smiles sadly, before taking his leave to head to Scaleswind on horseback.

The mother shakily gets up and watches as her son saddles up and leads the horse out the back entrance of the village. She knew what was coming and hoped that her children would be safe. She walks down the hallway of her house before coming upon a room with a small statue in it. “Lady Irene... I pray and beg of you to watch my children. Keep them safe. I do not know where you will lead them when they are older but I will put my faith in you. Guide them to become what you desire them to be. I put my children in your-”

She never finishes her prayer, as the door to her house in smashed open. She can hear the cries of her villagers being killed. She can hear the crackling of fire in the distance. Tears falls down slowly. Everything she worked so hard for was all destroyed in a matter of minutes.

The lord faces towards the door, smiling a small smile that she was glad she had gotten her children out of the village. Then she is swarmed, being tackled by guards and pinned to the floor.

“Lord Serena of Danthrope. Where are your children?” From the direction of the door booms a loud voice. Serena fights to look up where the voice is coming from and smiles brightly at the man towering over her.

“They are safe with the protection of Lady Irene, far from Danthrope by now, Lord Ro’Meave of O’Kasis.”

The man scowls threateningly towards the woman on the floor. “Tell me, sir. I heard that your wife just gave birth to her second born about a week ago. Tell me about the child.”

“Yes, gave birth to another lovely son, named him Zane,” the lord replies smugly.

“And how is your oldest, Garroth?”

“He’s fine. Too nice in my opinion. Now, tell me where your children are. You know they are important. The prophecy says so! They are destined for greatness. Why are you hiding them?”

“My children should be long gone by now. Far from this village and far from O’Kasis. They were split apart from birth so that stupid prophecy will not come true. You know that what the prophecy says is bad. I will not let them be part of your twisted games.” Serena spat at his shoes.

The man above her scowls before giving her a large twisted smile full of malice. “I will find them. All prophecies come true at some point. I am a patient man Serena. They will not escape my grasp. Guards, kill her.” He orders the guards with a flick of his wrist.

Serena knew then that she wasn’t getting out of this alive. So she braced herself, thanking Irene that her children would be safe as long as they were hidden. No one knew their names but her son and her head guard. They were given set instructions on what to do afterwards. To erase their memories of Serena and her children after bringing them to a safe home. Her children’s identities would die with her.


	2. Whirlwind Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see the events leading up to Aiyanna finding out about her twin sister.

Aiyanna was laughing, being swung around in her father's arms. She knew that he wasn't her real father, having grew up in a orphanage, but after living there for 6 years. She was five and one finger! When she found out that she was being taken home to a family, she was excited.

She loved everything about the house. The garden in which she always helped her mother out with, and she even got her own room. Though it was slightly lonely because she was used to living with all the other kids in the same room.

Deep in her heart, she hoped the happiness stayed.

* * *

It had been about 3 months since she had moved in with her new family. They had given her the nickname of Aiya as it was shorter and easier to pronounce. The adults at the orphanage would always call her by her full name and made sure all the kids did too.

A couple of days ago, she had started talking to a friend. Her parents were excited that she finally made friends and asked if she wanted to bring the friend over.

Aiya replied with the fact that her friend was right beside her. Her parents smiled and said hello to the imaginary friend and left it at that. Until the next day, Aiya explained what her imaginary friend looks like.

"He's a boy! Sometimes he'll be in the form of a boy, and other times, he'll take the shape of just a shadow with glowing red eyes. He's really creepy in that form, so I told him to only use that form when I'm in danger. At some points he teaches me these words. I don't know what they mean, might be another language, but he told me to never say them out loud or it could come true." Aiya then proceeds to messily write what has been taught to her.

The mother and father can only sit back and watch in fear as the child writes out a spell, all three not noticing the fact that there was a shadow standing behind Aiya. Wispy claws reaching out as if to devour the child.

* * *

She was eight when she was first started to be bullied. While at school, this kid had come up to her during break time and told her she was weird. Laughing at her and then proceeding to spill his milk over top of her head. Laughing he told her to get some 'real' friends.

**"Use the spell I taught you Aiya. If you don't, he'll keep doing it to you and it will get worse over time."**

"What if it hurts him though?" Aiya had replied. The kid from earlier had stopped and turned back to the girl. A grin of amusement lighting up his face.

"Look everyone! She still talks to herself even after I told her off. She's a freak!" Some of the kids laugh along some chuckling.

**"Do it! It's already getting worse!"**

Aiya shakily stood up and raised her arms forwards palms out.

"Awe look. What are you trying to do. Try and push me? Like that? How ridiculous."

More kids had started to laugh at her as she adjusted her feet into the appropriate position. She closed her eyes for a moment to calm herself down and become one with the energy before opening her eyes, which was now glowing a bright blue. Kids gasped and backed away. The boy that first made fun of her was still laughing and completely oblivious.

 _"Yawa uoy tsalb!"_ She shouted. The boy stopped, eyes growing wide before he was lifted from the ground and shot into the air like a rag doll, before smacking the wall on the other side of the room, groaning in pain as everyone could hear bones cracking.

* * *

Aiya was standing in front of the orphanage door with her parents. She was nine years old and over the years, she had gotten even more secluded from the world, more instances where she was caught talking to herself, and getting a creepy look in her eye when they passed a kid that she knew in school.

The girl was upset. She thought the family that had taken her in loved her. And now she was being brought back to the orphanage. She would be lonely again. With no parents.

* * *

A girl was seen walking down the street, a bag of art supplies in her grasp. The girl, now at the age of sixteen had just bought art supplies for her painting and drawing things she had at the orphanage. She had maybe one or two more people foster her before being brought back after a few months when they told the workers that she was weird.

She learned to not hope on staying with a family again after so long of being brought back. She couldn't trust anyone anymore. She one friend she had growing up (the imaginary friend) has disappeared when she was twelve and hadn't showed up since.

People tended to stay away from her, as word had spread that bad things would happen to the people that picked on her.

Aiya couldn't wait to become eighteen and be able to leave the orphanage. She had been saving up to rent her own place for when the time came. Maybe she could move out of Scaleswind so she could find a smaller village with cheaper prices. For now, she just had to deal with it.

* * *

~~~~Aiya had just turned eighteen a few days ago. She was currently packing up the rest of her things to move out into the small apartment that she was able to get. She didn't have much, but she brought everything she did own. Her art supplies along with her clothes and shoes and outerwear along with a locket she had since she was born. It looked to be in the shape of a heart, but half of it was missing. Like there was another locket out there that was just like hers. Which fit perfectly together like two puzzle pieces.

She knew something was missing. Something important that should be in her life. She didn't know what it was, but she would search as long as it takes, to find out what it is.

* * *

Aiya was sitting in her chair at the desk in her study room. She was twenty-four years old and had finally found something after years of searching.

A few days ago, she had finally decided to look in the record room, and she had found documents on anything that seemed important to her. Signing them out and bring them home. She had only three days to look through all this information before she had to bring it back.

Frustration was clearly evident in her features as she went through document after document. It was the last day, she hadn't found anything and was running out of material to look at.

At around noon, she was on the last document when she found information of two children being separated at birth, and raised in different spots. Fated to meet at some point in life to allow a prophecy to come to hold. The names Aphmau and Aiyanna were written down as the names, and it was said that each twin was given a locket. Each having half of a heart, that will fit perfectly when brought together.

 

By that evening Aiya was packed and ready to search the ends of the Earth to find her supposed twin sister. If Aphmau had the second half of her locket, then everything Aiya hoped for would come true. To have a real family out there, related by blood. She couldn't wait to meet her.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked it. I wanted people to get to know more about Aiyanna's childhood and how she grew up rather than just start when she finds out about her twin. I probably wont do that style of writing again, because everything will be in the same time period instead of broken apart by different years.
> 
> Zane should be showing up in the next chapter. If he doesn't, he will for sure show up in chapter 2.


End file.
